


5. Sólo grita mi nombre (Love Scenes V)

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Peter Feels, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: ¿Te confieso algo? No te guardo rencor.





	5. Sólo grita mi nombre (Love Scenes V)

“¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer justo ahora? Me encantaría salir corriendo, tomar impulso y después, empezar a volar. Bueno, no era como volar, pero sí lo era… no sé si me explico. Esa sensación de balancearme y sentir que volaba por encima de todo y de todos me hacía sentir poderoso, invencible. No había quien pudiera detenerme, sólo tú eras el único que podía alcanzarme en cualquier lugar, eras el único que entendía esta situación. Incluso, ahora, estando así, me encantaría que gritaras mi nombre y créeme que yo saldría a tu encuentro. No me importa. Donde fuera, a la hora que fuera, yo vería la forma de llegar en cuanto tú me llamaras y estaría ahí, contemplándote, admirándote y amándote como siempre: en silencio y con una devoción tremenda que no habría nadie que pudiera decir que en toda su vida, fue capaz de sentir lo mismo. No creo que en el mundo haya nadie más enamorado de ti, que yo. 

¿Te confieso algo? No te guardo rencor. Lo que me pasó y con lo que tengo que vivir para siempre, no es tu culpa. Nunca me pediste que me enamorara de ti, ni que me arriesgara en un estúpido esfuerzo por tratar de olvidarte ni mucho menos. Lamento los problemas que te he ocasionado con mi idiotez. Lamento mucho los problemas en los que te pude haber metido… incluso, lamento mucho el dolor por el que está pasando mi tía porque todo esto es y ha sido mi culpa. 

El único idiota que se enamoró con todas sus fuerzas, de quien no debía, fui yo. Tú nunca me prometiste nada porque nunca me dijiste nada ni hiciste nada como para que yo me ilusionara. Como siempre, el único idiota que jugó con su mente hasta el punto de hacerle creer y sentir algo que no era real, fui yo. Creo que es normal. No sé si sea la edad que tengo o ese sentimiento de omnipotencia que me dio el haber creído que en algún momento, yo podría tener una oportunidad contigo y que tal vez tú me corresponderías. En serio que fui un imbécil, pero aún así, no me arrepiento de sentir esto por ti. Es algo tan fuerte que no alcanzarían todas las palabras del mundo para poder describir cómo se siente estar enamorado de ti.

Daría lo que fuera por poder quitar eso de mi mente, de mi corazón y si pudiera, volvería en el tiempo para hacer las cosas de forma diferente, para haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía por ti, aunque me rechazaras, pero que lo supieras. Te daría mi mundo, lo poco que tengo, lo poco que soy para que supieras que no te miento. Si solo estuvieras aquí, ahora, te lo diría frente a frente y te lo demostraría con hechos para que supieras que mis palabras son sinceras.

Incluso, y me da menos vergüenza anotarlo aquí, yo deseaba que todas mis primeras veces fueran contigo: mi primera cita, el primer beso, mi primera vez con alguien… Siempre pensé que tú serías mi primer y único amor y no quiero decir que ya no lo seas. Simplemente tengo que aceptar que tú amas a alguien más y que de alguna forma y a pesar de todo lo que eso me hace sentir, yo deseo que seas feliz, porque creo que eso es lo que se hace cuando de verdad se ama a alguien: se le desea que sea feliz, aunque no sea con uno. Aun así, si algún día yo pudiera volver a verte, trataría de sostenerte la mirada y demostrarte que mi amor por ti sigue siendo grande y fuerte, porque creo que nací para hacerte feliz. Con lo poco que tengo y lo poco que soy, estoy seguro de que nací para hacerte feliz, no sé cómo, pero me las ingeniaría para que eso fuera cierto y no te arrepintieras de darme una oportunidad.

Tal vez no lo logré, tal vez te metí en más problemas de la cuenta o tal vez no te enteraste y prefiero que sea lo mejor. Estás viviendo una nueva vida y eso es lo que yo quiero para ti: que seas feliz y que, si en algún momento me recuerdas, lo hagas como era antes: el idiota que sonreía ante todo, aquel idiota que se emocionaba aun cuando me estuvieras regañando y cuya máscara no permitía ver las veces que me estaba muriendo de miedo, porque sabía que tú también estabas ahí para ayudarme.  
Te amo con toda el alma y perdóname por favor si es que te causé algún problema, nunca fue mi intención hacer algo que te afectara.

Tuyo, para siempre, Peter”.

Arrugó la hoja después de leerla por enésima vez y la volvió a guardar en su pantalón. Sabía que no era necesario releerla pues ya se sabía de memoria esas líneas. Él las había escrito la única noche que se había quedado a dormir en una casa vacía de la presencia a la que iba dirigida y llena de recuerdos de ambos.

Aun iba a hacer su inspección secreta, con la esperanza de que se encontraran frente a frente o que por lo menos, saliera la afortunada mujer que ahora poseía el corazón que él tanto anhelaba. Aun se torturaba varias tardes al mes yendo a esa casa deshabitada, esperando verlo y que le dijera algo. Por lo menos, deseaba saber que estaba bien o que aún se decía algo de él en algún lado, porque ya nadie hablaba de Tony Stark desde su retiro como Iron Man. Incluso, en su casa eso estaba prohibido y al salir del hospital, la única vez que se trató ese tema, May se aseguró de decirle que nunca más se volvería a mencionar ninguna cosa relacionada con aquel hombre. Peter asintió y estuvo de acuerdo. Fue cuando comenzó a borrar todas las fotos y mensajes, cualquier cosa que se lo recordara e incluso cuando Ned, su mejor amigo y confidente, le pidió que no se deshiciera del maltrecho traje y de lo poco que Tony le había dado, él se deshizo de todo. 

No quería nada que le recordara a Tony, no deseaba tener nada que le recordara su corazón roto y el arrebato que casi le cuesta la vida. Tuvo que recomponer su vida de poco en poco, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aprender a dibujar una sonrisa que convenciera a los demás de que estaba resignado a vivir las secuelas de aquella tragedia. Incluso, aprendió a mentir con la mirada y a hacer que su lenguaje corporal no lo delatara. Los convenció a todos y con sus actitudes, empezó a fingir que edificaba una nueva vida. Agradeció en silencio la discreción férrea e incondicional con la que el personal del hospital guardó su secreto y aunque extrañaba su vida como superhéroe, sabía que eso no volvería a pasar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las cirugías y las cicatrices. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellas y eran parte de su rutina diaria: verlas, acariciarlas y tratar de ahogar las lágrimas. Era una constante lucha para no permitir que el llanto lo traicionara y que ese nudo en la garganta no acabara con él. Se enfocó en recuperar su vida, lo poco que podía recuperarse porque él estaba convencido de que su vida, era Tony Stark. Lo demás, ya no le interesaba.

Comenzó a caminar lastimosamente hacia la salida. Nadie le hablaba y él tampoco necesitaba nuevos amigos. No quería tener que dar explicaciones de algo que lo lastimaba ni recordar cada una de las mentiras que decía. No deseaba hablar con nadie ni tener que hablar de sus sentimientos. Para eso estaba May, pero hasta ella había puesto tierra de por medio en ese asunto y ambos sabían lo difícil que era esa situación, pero era un acuerdo mutuo e implícito, el no hablar de algo que era tan obvio y estaba tan presente. Se puso sus audífonos y subió todo el volumen. No le interesaba la canción que sonara en tanto lo mantuviera distraído de su patética realidad. Cojeaba y ver su sombra moverse deformemente, también le era algo molesto. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, aun cuando no pudiera erguir su espalda. 

En ese momento, un auto lujoso se paró frente a él y no se inmutó. No era como la primera vez que lo vio y sintió que echaría a correr, aunque no pudiera. Peter se quitó los audífonos para escucharlo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Andaba por aquí y decidí ver si aún te alcanzaba. Sube.

Era Flash Thompson, aquel tipo que ahora era un universitario reformado y redimido.

—Gracias, así estoy bien.

—¡Vamos, Peter! Sube, no me cuesta nada llevarte a casa.

El nuevo Peter salió a flote. Esa voz grave y cansada, irreconocible sonó.

—No necesito tu lastima. Los universitarios no tendrían que venir a joder a los de preparatoria. Vete.

Peter sintió que al decir eso se liberaba un poco. El rostro de Flash le indicó que había sido más duro de lo que él hubiera esperado.

—Como gustes.

El auto deportivo negro arrancó a toda velocidad. Peter suspiró. Sabía que había personas con las que verdaderamente no tenía que fingir algo que no estaba sintiendo.  
Llegó a su casa después de casi una hora. Aunque la escuela no estaba tan lejos, era obvio que necesitaba más tiempo del normal para realizar tareas tan simples que implicaran el más mínimo esfuerzo físico. May estaba cocinando y entró sonriendo. Ella era la más fácil de engañar.

—¡Peter! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Rengueando, se acercó a darle un beso. Su voz volvió a sonar jovial y llena de optimismo.

—Bien, todo super bien. ¿Qué hay para comer? ¿Con qué te ayudo?

—La comida está lista. Si quieres pon los platos.

Peter fue a lavarse las manos e hizo lo que le pidió. Sabía que May le asignaba pequeñas tareas para hacerlo sentir que era como antes. Eso era parte de su acuerdo implícito y él lo hacía. Cualquier cosa con tal de no sentir que el mundo se le derrumbaba encima. La comida transcurrió como si nada, contando banalidades y sonriendo en los momentos indicados. Incluso él asentía o hacía pequeñas bromas a los comentarios de su tía, para hacerle sentir que su ánimo estaba mejorando. Debía hacerlo si no deseaba volver a la terapia psicológica a la que se suponía, debía ir por lo menos, durante un año para evaluar el impacto emocional de su condición. Peter realmente era muy inteligente.  
May se levantó de la mesa y corrió a arreglarse el cabello y lavarse la boca.

—Tengo que irme, querido. Hoy voy a ir al cine con ya sabes quién.

Peter se levantó despacio y le guiñó el ojo, tratando de parecer amable y comprensivo.

—Yo lavo los platos, no te preocupes.

May corría de un lado a otro. Como siempre, estaba hecha un caos.

—¿Necesitas que te deje dinero para algo?

—No, gracias. Mejor me traes palomitas o algo del cine, por favor.

May se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Peter sonrió hasta que ella se fue y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se regresaría de la puerta, se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Estaba a oscuras y así la dejaba. No soportaba encender la luz. Se quitó los lentes, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y su pecho se estremeció con sus sollozos, los mismos que no podía liberar diariamente. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, simplemente no podía luchar contra ese dolor.

Las líneas de su carta no enviada volvieron a aparecer en su memoria. Cada palabra apareció en su mente solo para recordarle lo mal que la estaba pasando y que no habría punto de regreso. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada recuerdo sólo estaban ahí para recordarle que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, su vida era una serie de sucesos trágicos, uno tras de otro.

“P.D. La verdad, siempre voy a estar esperando una llamada tuya, una palabra, lo que sea. Necesito volver a verte, aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea con ella. Necesito saber que aun piensas en mí, aunque sea como una molestia. No sabes lo que daría por abrazarte, por volver a aspirar tu perfume, por escuchar tu voz… por pedirte una foto, la última, porque en mi desesperación borré todo lo que tenía de ti y hoy me arrepiento. Perdóname por ser tan inmaduro”.


End file.
